Fire Emblem Unearthed: Wiln x Penli
by DarseTheWriter
Summary: Wiln messes up. Penli is sad. Summaries are fun, and I am bad. At least I can rhyme, to waste your time. Swearing. Unearthed takes place when the actual Lucina grows up and has a kid. That kid is the protaganist, and so is Wiln and Penli, and they meet in Miletos.


Penli×Wiln is Winli, because you win when they go together.

The green haired man, Wiln, was inspecting the armor and weapons as per usual, for the most part, it was all in good condition, but he glanced over to Penli's equipment and her axe was in atrocious condition, despite Penli using it the same as everyone else in battle.

 _What, was she using is to kill a bug she was scared of or something?!, Wiln thought to himself. He stood up, and brushed his pants, he was sitting in the dirt after all, and started briskly walking towards her tent._

Meanwhile, Penli sat in her tent, eating a orange, mindlessly nibbling on it as she was brushing her hair whilst looking at the mirror. She finished brushing her hair and laid down and sighed,

 _I wonder what the others think of me…I hope I am not a brat. I mean, I know I was spoiled up until I was banished, I was royalty after all, but…I enjoy their company! I don't want them to hate me…especially not-_

Just then, Wiln roughly and harshly opened the tent, his face showing a lot of annoyance. When he opened the tent so suddenly, Penli yelped in surprise, jolted up, and swallowed the rest of the orange at once and started coughing heavily. Wiln then knelt beside her concerned and patted her back to help her breath. Penli then sighed once it was over and looked at him with mild anger, and asked him, "What is it Wiln."

Wiln looked at her sternly, and asked with some anger creeping in, "Why is your axe in tatters?"

Penli looked at him, and looked up. She sighed and laid down and stretched, and finally answered with, "irrelevant."

Wiln glared at her, "irrelevant my ass Penli, we are people who fight almost daily. A weak axe means breaking, which means you are without a weapon, aka defenseless. Do something useful for once please, and take care of your weapons!" Not even taking time for her to react, Wiln stood up and stormed out of the tent.

Penli laid there, at first, in shock. But after that she sat up, and could feel hot tears running down her cheeks, and she sniffled. She looked to the tent entrance, maybe to leave it, but opted to curl up on the floor.

As Wiln calmed down. He decided to do stuff to help. He went to cut up firewood, but there was already a huge stack. He sat on a stump near the stack mildly confused. His friend, Drato, walked up to him and asked, "Ay, Wiln what's the issue now?"

Wiln glanced up to him and answered, "well, I was going to cut up firewood, but someone beat me to it. It's my turn, so….who would do it for me?"

Drato grinned at his puzzled friend, "Well, I DID see a little white haired princess cutting up wood, carrying wood, and all of it by herself! So y'know, better thank her."

Wiln sat there, and slowly looked up to Drato with eyes of shock and realization.

"Oh shit." Wiln stood up, and held his face with his hand, and sighed in anger.

Wiln quickly walked to the tent where a mercenary he knew slept at and checked in to ask her something. "Hey…Alex? Can I borrow your steed? I need to do a thing."

Alex sat there and looked at him, and read his face. She smirked. "Go ahead my untactful friend."

Wiln sighed at her remark but quickly smiled and ran off and got on her horse and rode off to the nearest town as quickly as he could.

2 hours later…

Penli sighed and sat up, and wiped her last tears away. She is about to open the tent, but Wiln opens it, and he looks…sad.

Why is he….what happened?

Wiln looked her in the eye, and brought into her view a large box and a bag. Penli looked at him and back down to the stuff, and kneeled to open the box, it was an orange flavored cake, her favorite. She looked up to him, even more confused, and looked in the bag, and it had various things she liked, a brush, some skin care items, a sketchbook, ink, and pens.

Penli looked up to Wiln and quietly asked him, "…why?"

Wiln kneeled down to be at her level and put his hand on his knees and looked down, and said with as much meaning as he could, "I'm sorry Penli. You are more help then I'll ever need."

Penli beamed and grinned and left to him and hugged him tightly, leaving Wiln surprised.

"Silly Wiln,

That's my line."


End file.
